vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian LaCroix
|Status = Deceased (player-determinant)}} Sebastian LaCroix is a character in . He is the Ventrue Prince of Los Angeles, as of 2003. His succession to the throne has been met with great controversy in L.A.'s vampire community. Biography Early life LaCroix was born in the late 1700s to the French aristocracy and he served in Napoleon's army. In his youth he was sired by a Belgian noble, a Ventrue Kindred. He spent his vampire years making allies, ruining his enemies and brokering deals. He traveled extensively, from Africa, where he encountered his bodyguard, the mysterious Sheriff to London, where he killed Grünfeld Bach's father. He adapted to modern life well and always wears the finest suits. It is shrouded in mystery how LaCroix, a vampire of the Camarilla, became the second prince of Los Angeles, the capital of the Anarch Movement. Although he likely became prince when the Camarilla responded to the Kuei-jin's defeat of the Anarchs in the city. Events of Bloodlines LaCroix is first seen when the fledgling and their sire is brought to be executed in front of a theater full of L.A.'s most powerful and influential Kindred. He executed the sire but he was forced by an intervention from Anarch leader Nines Rodriguez to spare the fledgling. He then sent the newly created vampire to Santa Monica to solve the problems created by a Sabbat warehouse. He provides them with a haven, a bit of cash and a laptop. He also asks the fledgling to solve a problem regarding a blood pack containing werewolf blood being kept in the Santa Monica Clinic. After the fledgling returns to Downtown, a new problem arises for the prince: The Ankaran Sarcophagus, a centuries-old artifact possibly containing an Antediluvian, a member of the third generation, the grandchilder of Caine and ancestors of all clans and bloodlines that exist. He asks the fledgling to go investigate the Ankaran Sarcophagus and the theft attempt from Elizabeth Dane, a ship that carried the artifact to Los Angeles. If the fledgling investigated without any bloodshed, the prince will provide to them with a nicer haven in the Skyeline Apartments in the Downtown area. Afterwards, he had a meeting with the city's primogen, noting that Dr. Alistair Grout, the Malkavian primogen, was missing. LaCroix then sent the fledgling to investigate Grout's disappearance, only to find out that Nines Rodriguez was possibly involved into the primogen's death. He also found out that Grünfeld Bach, a legendary hunter of the Society of Leopold, was after him. The sarcophagus would disappear from the museum it was kept in so the prince would send the fledgling to Hollywood, which is Anarch territory, to retrieve its location from the Nosferatu primogen, Gary Golden. In the meantime, Jack, an Anarch elder, thought that the reason why LaCroix was so desperate to recover the Sarcophagus, was so that he could diablerize the supposed Antediluvian sleeping inside it. The prince's problems would continue in the form of the Kuei-jin and their leader, Ming Xiao. He then made an uneasy alliance with her, knowing if that would be found out by the members of the community, he would disappear. After the fledgling recovered the Ankaran Sarcophagus, prince LaCroix employed the services of a well-known Kindred scholar and historian, Beckett. Afterwards, he put out a Blood Hunt on Nines and the fledgling in order to destroy his most powerful enemy and to cover his tracks. Both the fledgling and Nines survive, however. * If the fledgling is loyal to the Camarilla, the Sarcophagus will never be opened and the Tremere regent Strauss would take control of the city (possibly by becoming the new prince). LaCroix would then be stripped of his title. * If the fledgling is loyal to the Anarchs, LaCroix would open the Sarcophagus of his own volition and die in an explosion set by Jack if the key is left behind. If the player chooses to open the Sarcophagus, both will die in the ensuing explosion. * If the fledgling is loyal to themselves (no faction is chosen), they can leave the key for LaCroix and he will die in an explosion set by Jack. If the player chooses to open the Sarcophagus, both will die in the ensuing explosion. * If the fledgling is loyal to the prince, they would open the sarcophagus for the prince and die in the explosion set by Smiling Jack. * If the fledgling is loyal to the Kuei-jin, Ming Xiao will possibly take control of the city, execute LaCroix, and tie the fledgling to the Sarcophagus, throwing him or her into the ocean. Personality and Traits LaCroix is a charismatic yet power hungry vampire. He cared only for himself, and wanted the Ankaran Sarcophagus to gain its incredible power, though he claimed he wished to use it in order to protect fellow Kindred from the Kuei-jin. He is unapologetically demanding, lofty in his mannerisms, scheming and at times childish. He is also clever, reflective, tenacious and accepts his possible fate at the hands of the Kuei-jin with uncharacteristic humility that might be construed by some as defeat. Abilities Despite his relatively young age, LaCroix is a powerful vampire. He is very skilled in the use of Dominate, being able to use it even under Elysium. Related Quests *Explosive Beginning *Bloody Mess *Elizabethan Rendezvous *Calling Dr. Grout *Patron of the Ancient Arts *The Epic of the Ankaran Sarcophagus *A Dish Best Served Cold *Hell at the Hallowbrook Hotel *The Enemy of My Enemy *Ming Must Die! *Royal Flush Trivia * LaCroix is the only character whose absence from can be explained. * LaCroix is approximately 210 years old. ** He claims his Embrace to have taken place "shortly after the ". * LaCroix is named after Lucien LaCroix, the powerful vampire antagonist of the vampire detective television series . * LaCroix is French for the cross. * LaCroix cannot be . * He speaks with an English accent, despite claiming to be French. External links * Navigation es: Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Downtown residents Category:Camarilla Category:Ventrue Category:Elders Category:Quest Givers Category:Domitors Category:Characters (Bloodlines)